Comme un Dimanche matin
by Schysophrenia
Summary: Que peut-on faire un dimanche matin ? - Resumé nul à .. On le sait. - Yaoi - Homophobe, ne pas lire. Présence de Lemon, entre autre.


L'odeur de la transpiration régnait dans la chambre du jeune Uzumaki. L'odeur moite des efforts qu'il faisait pour le simple plaisir de le sentir en lui. Le silence gênant coupé par ses gémissements, le rendant d'autant plus attirant dans ces moments intimes qu'ils partageaient tout les deux. Pour rien au monde il ne louperait ces joues légèrement rosé sur sa peau délicieusement douce et sucré. Sa peau halé humide de sueur sur la quelle il aimait laisser les marques violacé de ses sucions. Pour rien au monde il ne louperait ses yeux bleu larmoyant, le suppliant de le prendre. Oh dieu, oui. Il aimait ça. De quelque manières que ce soit. Ses fesses rebondit, et cet air innocent qu'il arborait lorsqu'il commençait seulement à le prendre. Naruto était diablement bon. Oh que oui. Il n'avait rien a redire. D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'y penser, le fit se tendre d'autant plus en lui, arrachant un râle de douleur au jeune ninja blond. Il l'embrassa au coin des yeux, comme pour se faire pardonner, et l'attira à lui, changeant alors leur position, pour une bien plus confortable. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'attira à lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pressant dans une moiteur sucré, entamant un ballé enflammé. L'envie montait de plus en plus, le blond remuant son bassin par automatisme, le plaisir électrisant leur regards. Sasuke voyait des petites taches coloré, se laissant faire. C'était délicieux. Tellement qu'il en fermait les yeux, retenant un gémissement. Ce qui ne plut pas a Naruto, qui, malicieux, continuait d'agiter les hanches en complet désaccord avec les mouvements du brun, qui semblait toucher le paradis de prêt. Mais il se reprit vite, et s'occupa, de ses mamelons durcit. Il se raidit sous la surprise, et cacha son visage rougit de gêne dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci afficha un sourire satisfait, accélérant ses vas et vient. Il comptait bien faire crier son renard, ça il en était fermement décidé. Il lui susurra un mot doux à l'oreille, et l'embrassa d'un geste tendre.

Lorsque soudain, Sakura accompagné d'Hinata et de Kiba entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Naruto, nue, se faisant prendre par un Uchiha. Pire. Par S-A-S-U-K-E. Hinata tomba dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par un Kiba hilare. Sakura, quant à elle, était à deux doigt de tuer nos deux protagoniste. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings, en donnant un sourire plus que crisper.

Naruto s'empara en vitesse de la couverture, s'enroulant dedans, devant l'air impassible de Sasuke. Celui-ci souriait intérieurement, se félicitant d'avoir fait manger les gâteaux préparé par une de ses groupie à son petit Kitsune. La paix. Il allait enfin avoir la paix.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, là ? Un entrainement spéciale ? Ahahah ! »

« La politesse veut qu'on frappe avant d'entrer, le chien. »

« NARUTOOO ! »

« Sa.. Sakura-chan.. ? »

Elle soupira devant l'air abattu du jeune ninja, et le fixa avec une pointe de colère dans le regard. Elle était sur le point d'imploser. Son moi intérieur lui soufflait de tout détruire, jusqu'à la dernière pièce du logement. Sasuke se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se leva naturellement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sans couvrir son intimité, toujours au même point. La rose n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et ne sentit pas les flots de sang affluer de son nez. Naruto plissa les yeux.

« Sakura. »

Chez le blond, l'absence du 'chan' en vers Sakura était mauvais signe.

« Quoi ? »

Il se leva, d'un pas décidé et les jeta dehors, en lançant un tas d'injure, et pestant contre ce qui avait bien pus les faire venir, alors que d'habitude, personne ne viens JAMAIS le voir le Dimanche matin. JAMAIS. Il ferma la porte, en soupirant à son tour, comme le fit la medicnin précédemment. Mais sa mine déçu disparu, lorsque les mains baladeuse de son petit amis, vinrent le tirer de sa réflexion.

Non. Ce n'était pas finit pour autant.


End file.
